undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr/En Combat
Attaques * "Fire Magic" (Magie de Feu) : Cette attaque, copiée de Toriel, est seulement utilisée par Asriel pendant la phase d'introduction du combat, avant que le "the true final battle" (vrai combat final) ne débute. Asriel utilise probablement cette attaque pour provoquer Frisk en testant avec quelle facilité il peut le tuer. * "Chaos Buster" (Briseur du Chaos) : Asriel invoque un rayon destructeur et tire des vagues de balles avec des lasers; et enfin finit l'attaque avec un puissant rayon chargé. Esquivez l'attaque en bougeant quand il tire trois lignes ou le rayon et restez immobile quand il tire quatre lignes. La version améliorée de l'attaque, "Chaos Blaster" (Rayon du Chaos), est plus rapide, dure plus longtemps et ajoute une explosion de balles-étoiles au rayon chargé final. * "Chaos Saber" (Sabre du Chaos) : Asriel voltige au-dessus du joueur et balaye chaque moitié du Bullet Board deux fois de suite avec des épées invoquées, puis finit par balayer les deux parties à la fois, laissant des résidus lents qui suivront le joueur dès qu'Asriel disparaît de l'écran. Esquivez en restant directement en-dessous de lui et en bougeant sur la partie du Bullet Board opposée à l'épée quand il la lève. La version améliorée, "Chaos Slicer" (Trancheuse du Chaos) est considérablement plus redoutable que l'originale. En effet, Asriel bouge maintenant beaucoup plus vite et le nombre de fois qu'il peut frapper une partie du Bullet Board est complètement aléatoire. * "Shocker Breaker" (Choc Briseur) : Asriel frappe le Bullet Board avec des éclairs. Heureusement pour le joueur, des boîtes ! l'avertissent de l'emplacement des éclairs. L'attaque de base frappe simplement en un motif en forme de rayures, d'abord petit, puis grand. La version améliorée, "Shocker Breaker II" (Choc Briseur II), ajoute une série d'éclairs ciblés après la petite vague d'éclairs, et finit ensuite en balayant le Bullet Board de gauche à droite. Cette attaque est parmi les plus dures à éviter. * "Star Blazing" (Feu des Étoiles) : De gros projectiles en forme d'étoiles pleuvent rapidement sur le Bullet Board à partir un coin en haut à droite. Chaque étoile éclate juste au-dessus du Bullet Board en un anneau de plus petites étoiles, suivies par une étoile finale, beaucoup plus grosse, qui explose avec un anneau d'étoiles beaucoup plus dense. La version améliorée, "Galacta Blazing" (Feu Galactique), est presque la même attaque, excepté que le nombre de projectile augmente un peu. * "Hyper Goner" (Jugement Suprême): L'attaque finale d'Asriel avant qu'il ne commence à se battre avec tout son pouvoir. Le Bullet Board disparaît complètement et une grosse créature, qui ressemble à un croisement entre la DT Extraction Machine et le "Gaster Blaster" de Sans, est invoquée. Elle créé ensuite un puissant vortex proche d'un trou noir qui essaye d’entraîner la SOUL de Frisk dans la gueule de la créature (probablement pour la dévorer), accompagnée de plusieurs débris causant des dégâts. Grâce à la Détermination incroyable de Frisk à ce moment de l'aventure, même si le joueur choisit de ne pas esquiver l'attaque, le protagoniste ne peut pas être tué et ses HP ne descendront pas en dessous de 1. Après cela, Asriel commencera à utiliser toute sa puissance, et enclenche la dernière phase du combat. * "Angel of death" (Ange de la Mort) : Asriel utilise maintenant tout son pouvoir. Néanmoins, sa seule attaque dans cette forme est une vague de projectiles d'énergie lancée depuis ses doigts qui entre dans le Bullet Board depuis les côtés et vise l’Âme de Frisk en de grosse vagues. C'est de loin l'attaque d'Asriel la plus dure à esquiver, étant donné que le joueur doit mourir au moins une fois pour progresser dans l'histoire. Le protagoniste ne peut utiliser que "Se débattre" jusqu'à qu'il puisse "SAUVER". Stratégie Le protagoniste peut faire "ACTION" de deux manières : * Espérer : Soigne 1 HP et réduit les dégâts pris au prochain tour de 1. * Rêver : Soigne 4 HP, et remplit l'inventaire du protagoniste de Last Dreams qui le soignent de 17 HP quand ils sont consommés. Il est impossible d'infliger des dégâts à Asriel; toute tentative d'attaque résultera en un "RATÉ". Après avoir enduré beaucoup de ses attaques, Asriel se transforme en Ange de la Mort. Le protagoniste est maintenant limité à "ACTION", et toute les autres options ont été remplacées par "Se débattre", ce qui ne fait rien. Après plusieurs tour, de lutte, le protagoniste réalise qu'il ne peut pas atteindre son fichier de sauvegarde et que sauver le jeu est peut-être impossible, mais qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il lui reste, il peut sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Le bouton ACTION se transforme ensuite en SAUVER et le protagoniste doit sauver ses amis : Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, et Asgore. Il apparaissent tous en tant qu'Âmes Égarées, Papyrus et Sans ainsi que Toriel et Asgore sont combattus ensemble et sont sauvés en trois tours d'ACTION grâce à leur relation d'amitié avec Frisk. Au même moment, les Âmes Égarées utilisent tous leurs attaques respectives et leurs Modes d’ÂME. Sauver un personnage soigne entièrement le protagoniste, comme essayer de sauver un personnage déjà sauvé. Tout comme combattre Asriel, combattre les Âmes Égarées est inutile. Après les avoir tous sauvés, l'option SAUVER devient "Quelqu'un d'autre" : Asriel Dreemurr. Essayant de refuser la proposition du protagoniste, Asriel lance d'abord une série de projectiles d'énergie très rapides, mais sa seconde attaque est plus petite et inflige moins de dégâts (elle ne touche pas le protagoniste s'il reste au centre). Son attaque se transforme ensuite en une attaque de feu magique basique qui évite délibérément la SOUL du protagoniste. Il lance finalement un gros rayon inévitable, mais le protagoniste survit avec 0.000000001 HP (ceci est dû soit à l'immense Détermination du protagoniste, ou alors au fait qu'Asriel est incapable de se résoudre à le tuer). Après son attaque, il perd toute volonté de se battre, le reste de la rencontre est donc simplement constituée de dialogues. Il est impossible d'obtenir un GAME OVER dans ce combat. Si les Hp du protagoniste descendent à 0, son ÂME se brisera en deux avant de se reformer. La première fois que cela arrive, le message "Mais l’Âme demeure." s'affiche. Le protagoniste regagne ensuite toute sa vie et le combat continue normalement. Citations * Tu sais... Je me fiche pas mal de détruire ce monde, en fait. * Une fois que j'aurai gagné, et que je contrôlerai le continuum... Je vais simplement tout réinitialiser. * Toute ta progression... Les souvenirs de chacun. Je vais tout remettre à zéro ! * Comme ça, nous pourrons TOUT recommencer. * Et tu sais le meilleur dans tout ça ? Ce sera TOI qui le fera. * Ensuite, je t'écraserai à nouveau. * Encore. * Et encore !!! * Parce que tu veux ta "happy end". * Parce que tu "tiens à tes amis". * Parce que tu "n'abandonnes jamais". * Plutôt ironique, tu trouves pas ? Ta "détermination", le pouvoir qui t'a emmené si loin... C'est ce qui causera ta perte ! * Bon, FINI DE JOUER ! Je vais purger ce continuum une bonne fois pour toutes ! * ... même après cette attaque, tu es toujours debout...? Wow... T'es VRAIMENT quelqu'un de spécial. Mais ne t'emballe pas pour autant. Je n'utilisais qu'une infime fraction de mes VRAIS pouvoirs ! Voyons ce que vaut ta DÉTERMINATION face à ÇA !! '' * ''Mwah ha ha ha... Admire mon VÉRITABLE pouvoir ! * Je peux le sentir... A chacune de tes morts, ton emprise sur ce monde faiblit. A chacune de tes morts, tes amis t'oublient un peu plus. Tu vas périr ici, dans ce monde où tous t'auront oublié... * Mais malgré tout, tu continues à t'accrocher...? Peu importe. Dans quelques instants, tu auras tout oublié. Garde donc cet état d'esprit pour ta prochaine vie ! * Mwah ha ha ha... Encore ?! Allez... Voyons ce que vaut ta DÉTERMINATION maintenant ! * Hein...? Tu fais quoi, là....?! * Qu... qu'est ce que t'as fait...? * Qu'est ce qui se passe...? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? * Non ! NON : Je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE ! * ARRÊTE ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu m'entends ?! Je vais te réduire en poussière ! * ... ... <''Nom du Joueur>... Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça...?'' * Pourquoi je m'acharne à te garder à mes côtés...? * Je fais ça parce que... '' * ''Parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, . * Tu es la seule personne qui me comprenne. * Tu es la seule personne avec qui je prend plaisir à jouer. * ... Non... Ce n'est pas tout. Je... je... Je m'acharne parce que tu comptes pour moi, ! '' * ''Tu compte pour moi plus que quiconque ! * Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. * Je ne veux pas avoir à te dire au revoir à nouveau... '' * ''Alors, je t'en supplie... ARRÊTE de faire ça... * ET LAISSE-MOI GAGNER !!! * ARRÊTE ! * ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!! * ... <''Nom du Joueur>...'' * Je suis si seul, ... * J'ai si peur, ... * , je... * Je... Texte d'ambiance * Être légendaire constitué de toutes les ÂMES de l'Outremonde. 'avant la "True final battle" (vrai combat final)' * DIEU Absolu de la Mort ultime ! 'après' * C'est la fin. [Neutre avant la "True final battle" '''(vrai combat final)]' * ''Asriel charge/fait appel à/prépare "de l'attaque" Neutre * Tu penses aux raisons qui t'ont amené jusqu'ici... Tu peux sentir ton inventaire se remplir peu à peu ! Rêver * Ton inventaire s'emplit de rêves. [Rêver '''#2+]' * ''Tu t'accroches à tes espoirs... Tu subiras moins de DÉGÂTS pour ce tour ! Espérer * Tu t'accroches toujours. DÉGÂTS réduits ! #2+ * ASRIEL bloque le passage ! la transformation * Le monde touche à sa fin. 'Neutre' * On dirait que tu es coincé. 'débattre #1-4' * Tu ne peux pas bouger. Rien ne se passe. Tu te débats... Rien ne se passe. Tu tentes de charger ta SAUVEGARDE. Rien ne se passe. Tu tentes de nouveau de charger ta SAUVEGARDE. Rien ne se passe. Il semble que SAUVER ta progression ne soit pas possible. ... Mais... Avec le peu de forces qu'il te reste... Peut-être peux-tu SAUVER autre chose. débattre #5 ** "SAVING over ASRIEL's file seems like the only way to defeat him..." "But having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it." débattre #5 si le joueur n'a jamais sauvegardé * !?!? '[Après que le bouton ACTION se soit transformé en SAUVER']' * Tu t'approches de l’ÂME d'ASRIEL et appelles tes amis. Ils DOIVENT se trouver quelque part là-dedans ! ... Au plus profond de l’ÂME d'ASRIEL, quelque chose semble résonner..! 'Sauvegarder' * Au plus profond de l’ÂME d'ASRIEL, quelque chose semble résonner..! ["Save" encore '''(sauvegarder/sauver)]' * Tu peux sentir quelque chose résonner faiblement au plus profond d'ASRIEL. 'avoir fait Sauver' * ''Tu appelles tes amis de toutes tes forces. Même loin d'eux, tu peux ressentir leur soutien... quelqu'un qui a déjà été sauvé * ''Tu sens les ÂMEs de tes amis résonner au plus profond d'ASRIEL ! que les six Âmes ont été sauvées' * ''Bizarrement, alors que tes amis récupèrent leurs souvenirs de vos aventures... Quelque chose d'autre commence à résonner de plus en plus fort au sein de l’ÂME. Il semblerait qu'une autre personne ait besoin d'être sauvée. Mais qui...? ... Soudainement, tu comprends. Tu l’appelles de toutes tes forces. d'autre * ... de:Asriel Dreemurr/Im Kampf en:Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle es:Asriel Dreemurr/Batalla ja:Asriel Dreemurr/バトル pl:Asriel Dreemurr/W walce ru:Азриэль Дримурр/В бою zh:‎Asriel Dreemurr/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat